Sonzai
Description Sonzai is the former Supreme Being of Elysia. He passed down the title to Kyuru Mizinkazi after summoning him to Elysia and naming him Heir Supreme. Physical Appearance Sonzai stands in at roughly 165cm and weighs around 59.9kg. He is described as looking like a teenager due to his build. His hair is long and white, but it sticks up wildly due to his helmet. Sonzai also has grey eyes and a well cut bone structure in the face. His physique is extremely toned and muscular which Kyuru Mizinkazi points out during their first meeting. His clothing includes two gauntlets which he wears on both arms, a magical robe that exposes his muscles, and baggy black pants with boots to match. Additionally we find out in Chapter 1 that he was once human, but due to becoming the Supreme Being he became a God. Personality Although he's the former Supreme Being Sonzai is extremely childish in nature and enjoys being sarcastic, playing pranks, and more. Despite his childish behavior he is very mature when it comes to serious subject matter. This is seen in Chapter 1 when he meets Kyuru Mizinkazi. Early in their conversation Sonzai is goofy and toys with Kyuru, but once the tone for the conversation is set he becomes very well spoken and adult about the topic at hand. Plot Summary Chapter 1: Arriving In Another World After Kyuru Mizinkazi arrives in Elysia he finds out that Sonzai is the one who summoned him there. He then reveals that he is the Supreme One, which in Earthly terms is similar to God. This takes Kyuru by surprise because he wasn't very religious himself back on Earth. Sonzai corrects him though, noting that "God" and "Supreme Being" are similar titles, but still very different things. Being that Sonzai was the Supreme Being he had two options: remain the Supreme Being for eternity or pass on the torch to an heir. He chose to name an heir after serving as the Supreme One for several centuries. He told Kyuru that he felt someone else would do a better job as the Supreme One, so he summoned a new one. Sonzai explains that it's the duty of the Supreme One to oversee Elysia and ensure balance be kept. And in order to do so one must have "Supreme powers that stand second to none." However this meant giving up his title and powers to Kyuru in order for him to take up the mantle. Additionally, Sonzai appears to lack social skills which make it hard for him to explain much about Elysia or the Supreme Being itself. This leaves Kyuru somewhat confused, but not discouraged. Relationships: Kyuru Mizinkazi: Sonzai treats Kyuru like a friend who is dear to him. Even during their first meeting Sonzai is friendly and realistic with Kyuru. Due to how he treats Kyuru it's possible to say that he also cares about him in a mentor-student type of way. However he's there to watch and observe instead of train and teach. Also, Sonzai has the upmost faith and trust in Kyuru because he was willing to hand the title of Supreme Being off to him. Powers and Abilities: Unknown at this time. Relics and Equipment: Unknown at this time.